Gone but not Forgotten
by Speeddemon448
Summary: Mike's time working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. No relationships, no help in a cruel world, just Mike Schmidt in a creepy rundown pizzeria with four equally creepy animatronics that want to kill him at night. And you think your life sucks.
1. Broke Beginnings

The Five Nights

By: Speeddemon448

Ugh. Mike opened his eyes. He opened his eyes and glanced over at his annoyingly loud alarm clock next to his bed. It read 12:40 PM. He had spent most of the day asleep, trying to recover from the long walk back from a job interview. Mike grunted while pulling his body out of his worn bed. After putting on a fresh pair of pants and a shirt, he headed into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Upon finding nothing to eat, mike sighed. "Looks like no breakfast again. This will get old quick." Mike grumbled to himself. Because he was broke, the man didn't have nearly enough money to buy food, save pay the bills. Mike had actually resorted to selling some of his dead mother's possessions to pay the electricity bills. Coming back to reality, mike walked over to the door of his apartment and picked up the newspaper, and went inside. It was time to start the daily ritual of searching for a job. As mike was digging through the Help Wanted section of the newspaper, he came across a picture of Freddy Fazbear. With mike's interest aroused, he scanned the ad, making a few notes as he went. 'Local family diner seeks person to fill Nightgaurd position 12:00-6:00. Pays 120$'. Mike started to think about everything that he didn't like about the job. "All night without anything to do, giant creepy robots, 4$ an hour." Mike sighed. It was the only job he could find that looked reasonable, even if he didn't like it. "Well, beggars can't be choosers, so it's better than nothing." Mike came to a decision. He picked up his phone, dialed the number and talked to his future boss. After setting a time to come in for his interview, he hung up. Mike found a hairbrush, brushed his hair, put on some deodorant, and sighed. He still looked bad, but it's hard to take a shower when your water was cut last week. After getting an idea of where the restaurant was, he set out in his beat up Toyota Tacoma for the restaurant.

Once there, he noticed a separate parking lot for anybody who worked there. After parking the car, he got out and walked up to the doors. He was met with a crowd of kids and a very tired- looking clerk who he asked where his boss was. After mentioning that he was applying for the night guard position, the clerk's attitude changed drastically. It went from a very tired and annoyed look to one of pity and fear. The clerk directed him to the back of the main room where two long halls stood. He was about to go down the right one when he was met by a large guard. The guard informed him that he couldn't go back there. After explaining himself, the guard led him down the hall and knocked on the large door. The door opened with a slight clunk and revealed a man sitting in a small office wearing a pinstriped suit with a matching fedora. "Ah, you must be Mr. Schmidt I believe." The man said while shaking mike's hand. "Y-Yes I am. I'm here to apply for the night guard position." Mike responded. "Well congratulations! You're hired! Oh, and by the way, my name is James Hughes." James said, a little too enthusiastically. Mike at first couldn't respond to this. He had successfully landed the job! "Wait you're serious? Like legitimately serious?"The words tumbled out of mike's mouth before he could stop them. "You'd be right my boy! Your shift starts at 12 Monday. To help you out, I'll tell you what to do. You use this tablet to look at the cameras and protect the animatronics. It's that simple." Mike, now having recovered from the shock of landing the job, took this in. "Thank you Mr. Hughes!" After he thanked Mr. Hughes again, he left the restaurant with his uniform and a huge smile on his face. After driving home, he parked the Tacoma in the parking garage and climbed the stairs to his apartment, set his uniform down, grabbed his wallet, and promptly fell down the stairs to the garage. Now at the bottom, he sighed, thanking his lucky stars that no one had saw him, or heard him, especially not Jeremy or Fritz. After collecting anything he dropped, he climbed into the Tacoma yet again and went through the nearest drive thru to satisfy his hunger. After devouring the cheap burger and almost wanting to eat the bag too, mike drove home, satisfied. Now at home, he set his alarm for when he needed to wake up. He then spent the next hour thinking about how lucky he was to land the job, before he fell asleep.

* * *

Note

-IMPORTANT: I have already completely written the Gone but not Forgotten story, so there's no changing it. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, if this FanFiction is similar to others, yeah, sorry. Not trying to create a rehash of another Fanfic. Anyway, until next time, Speeddemon out!


	2. Holy Crap What's Happening

BWEEP BWEEP BWEEP BWEEP! Mike rolled over and shut of the alarm. He was considering shutting off the alarm and going back to sleep, but he had work to do. He pulled himself out of his bed and walked over to the fridge. After rooting around for a while he settled on last night's leftovers. After eating a small meal of a soda and a ton of fries, he used the bathroom, put on the guard uniform, and walked out of his apartment, ready for his first day of work. He checked his watch. He did some rough math and figured out that he would have about 20 minutes to check out Freddy's before his shift started. Mike shivered, realizing how cold it was outside. He sighed, realizing that he may not have twenty minutes like he thought. Mike's Toyota Tacoma did not like the cold. On a good day, it took about five minutes of adjusting the gas, choke and cursing to get the thing started. On a bad day, it took upwards of twenty. Luckily for mike, the Tacoma started relatively easy, leaving him enough time to explore the restaurant once he got there. Once he arrived at the Restaurant, the only other vehicle in the faculty lot was a black sedan. After getting out, he walked into the restaurant. After Mr. Hughes gave him his own set of keys, he locked up the restaurant and started exploring. Just outside the lobby was the main room that housed the three main characters of Freddy's. Freddy Fazbear himself, top hat and all, Bonnie the bunny off to the left holding a matching guitar, and Chica the chicken to the right holding a cupcake with eyes. up close, Mike could see how dirty the three were. All of them had pizza stains on them, and other than the usual grime on Freddy, he thought he saw a red handprint on his face. Because of the pizza stains, mike's nose was starting to burn. He couldn't help it when he sneezed. When he looked back up he saw Freddy staring at him, reinforced by Bonnie and Chica as well. Mike jumped back about a foot when he realized this. The 12:00 bell brought him to his senses as he ran back to the office, almost leaping into the leather chair, sending it rolling back a bit. After he rolled back to the table, he picked up the tablet and started checking the cameras. The only thing that seemed off was when he looked at the kitchen camera. Instead of a camera feed, he was met by black static and a message stating 'camera disabled audio only'. Mike sighed, and switched back to the stage camera. When he saw the image, he dropped the tablet.

Bonnie was gone.

Mike quickly shut both doors and spent a frantic three minutes searching for that bunny. When mike found him, he was standing at the end of the right hall. Mike sighed, and opened the left hall door. When he looked back at his power level, he cursed at himself seeing that it was at 78 percent. That little panic attack had cost him 22 percent of his power. Also during his little panic attack, he had also missed Phone Guy's message about the first night. To Scott, or Phone Guy as the guards referred to him as, it was a very strange call. All during his message all he could hear was the sound of a man going "nononononononoononononononononono" in the background. Scott gave up on helping him when the man didn't stop saying no. at that point he decided to try again tomorrow night. Back at Freddy's, mike had calmed down quite a bit, and had realized how much the door drained the power. It had been down for only thirty minutes and his power had dropped from 78 percent to 62 percent. After checking both halls, he opened the door. After checking the stage again, mike stiffened when he didn't see Chica. Another round of panic stricken searching started, only for mike to hear Chica in the kitchen. With the two animatronics taken care of for the moment, he checked a section of the restaurant he had neglected. Pirate's cove. No disturbances. Mike sighed and leaned back in his chair to stretch his arms. That's when the 6:00 bell went off. Mike stood, and immediately sprinted of to the restrooms. After reliving himself, he walked out to find the restaurant occupied by Mr. Hughes, the morning cleaners, and the Day guard. Mike told Mr. Hughes that he'd see him tomorrow and walked out to the Tacoma. It seemed much happier to start this time, and mike was happy for that. He wasn't really in the mood to fight with it to get home. When mike pulled into the parking garage the front bumper scraped the concrete, earning a curse from mike. Mike got out, slammed the door, took three steps into his apartment, locked the door, and collapsed.


	3. Tacoma in a Coma

Mike woke up from his sleep by a loud beating on his door. He stood and looked through the peephole in his door, not even stopping to wonder why he was on the floor in the first place. Mike opened the door to be met with his only friends, Jeremy Fitzgerald and Fritz Smith. Jeremy looked really tired, probably because he and mike had the same job. In fact, all three of them had the same job, except fritz was in the day guard slot. After Mike took this in, he sheepishly asked "what'd I do?" "Oh. Oh good. You're okay. I saw your body on the floor after my shift and I-" Mike cut Jeremy off. "Wait, why were you looking through my window anyway?" "U-Um, Well You See, BecauseWeAreTryingToBeKilledByRobotsINeverKnowIfYouWillBeDeadInTheMorningSoIAllwaysCheck." Jeremy said as quickly as possible. Mike responded while stepping back into his apartment "Well, I am fine, except for being tired. Which I will fix now." Mike closed the door leaving Fritz and Jeremy standing there. "Well, see ya fritz, hope you have a good day." Jeremy said as fritz walked to the staircase. "Oh and one more thing! Mangle's in for repairs, so she'll be gone for the day." Fritz called an acknowledgement over his shoulder as he unlocked his car. Jeremy then decided to follow in mike's footsteps and get some well-deserved sleep.

BWEEP BWEEP CHUNK AUUUUAGH!

That was the noise of Michal Schmidt falling out of bed, and throwing his alarm clock across the room in to the wall. Not wanting to bother with his alarm clock anymore, mike picked up his phone and checked the time. 4:42. "Good. I have plenty of time to prepare for the living hell that goes under the name of 'NightGaurd'. He sighed, knowing full well that if his reflexes on shutting the doors weren't as sharp as they were, he would of died that night. That thought reminded him of last night with Jeremy. Acting on the thought, he made sure that his blinds were shut before he continued on getting breakfast. After he did, he got a piece of peanut-butter toast. Mike was then faced with one major problem. Preparation. He grabbed his backpack that he used in high school and started filling it with supplies. "Flashlight with spare batteries, check. Soda, check. 3DS, check. Phone, check. Police baton?" Mike pulled out a large pipe that he'd weighted on one end. It was a crude weapon, but it would work. "Eh, close enough." After filling it with some food, he set it on the table and went to buy things he was missing. Mike hopped into the Tacoma and drove to the nearest IGA. After fueling up the Tacoma and paying- reluctantly –for his food, he drove home to put them away. After doing so, he pulled his alarm clock out of the wall and set the alarm for when he needed to wake up at 11:00. He flopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

BWEEP- SLAM!

"Not this time, Bitch." Mike rolled out of bed and put on his uniform. He grabbed his backpack while walking out of the apartment, and promptly fell down the stairs. Now at the bottom, he saw Jeremy stick his head out of the door to his apartment. "I'm okay" mike called from the bottom of the stairs. Jeremy pulled his head inside and shut the door. After collecting anything that he dropped, he climbed into the Tacoma and drove to work. Upon arriving at Freddy's, mike saw that he was twenty minutes early. He walked into the restaurant. Mike ignored the night cleaners and decided to take a look around the place. It was a simple layout, and once he got a grasp of it, the cleaners had left, leaving him alone with the animatronics. Looking forward, there was the main stage, with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica upon it. What mike was really interested in was the smaller stage off to the left. It seemed way too isolated to be a main attraction, proven by an 'Out of Order' sign in front of it. Mike walked over to the curtains and pushed one aside to look in. what he saw among all the boxes, garbage and the ship was Foxy, the Pirate Fox. "Good God." Mike said under his breath. Foxy looked up at him. Mike let out a short yell and sprinted down the hallway to his office. After getting himself situated, his mind drifted back to that moment at the Cove. Mike had noticed that Foxy's eyes were yellow, instead of their usual white-pupils thing. That's when they are in security mode. "So I am dealing with a different Foxy at night then at day." Mike thought. He shifted in his chair. "Well, that's good to know." Mike was preoccupied by his thoughts that he didn't hear the 12:00 bell going off. What did interrupt his thoughts was the power switching over to the generator, causing it to automatically start. Mike had gone from sitting in his chair sideways to standing bolt upright against the wall. After he realized it was only the generator, mike let out a nervous laugh and sat down, only to be scared once more by the phone on his desk ringing. To Mike, it seemed like a small explosion of sound in his face. After realizing it was once again only a household appliance, Mike picked up the phone. Using his shoulder to hold the phone, Mike turned on the tablet and checked the cameras. All good on stage, as well as the cove. When Phone guy finished his 'first night message', Mike informed him that it was his second night and he didn't want to hear his bullshit anymore. Setting down the phone, he checked the tablet, noting that it was a Palm Pilot 300 Pro model. Through the cameras, he could see that bonnie was gone, and Chica was in the kitchen doing whatever she does. 'Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.' Mike looked up and checked the doors. Nothing. He checked the hall cameras. Bonnie was on the left side. Mike shut the left door as bonnie appeared at the window. "I see you bonnie." Mike said while glancing up at him. "Leave me be and get your ass back onstage." Picking up the palm pilot, mike saw the signal message. After it left, mike could see that bonnie had vacated to the closet. Mike sighed and opened the left door. "Where's the others." Mike said to himself as he looked around the building via the cameras. Freddy was onstage, and Chica was still in the kitchen. That only left one of the animatronics. 'Clack clack Clack clack CLACK CLACK' Mike slammed the left door to be surprised by a shout of pain on the other side. Looking down, he saw Foxy's foot stuck under the door. Mike fell out of his chair laughing. "Lad, you better open this door right now or you will meet the pointy end of me hook!" foxy yelled from behind the door. Mike was laughing too hard to respond. Across the restaurant, mike could hear Freddy's laugh also. Foxy ended up standing there for a while before giving up and leaving. Mike opened the door to a disconnected foot sitting there. Mike picked it up and set it on his desk. After the fox gave him one hell of a glare from the cove, he closed the curtains to never be seen again that night. At 6:00, mike stood, grabbed his things, and walked to the cove. Upon entering it, mike was met with foxy sitting up against the wall, powered off. Mike took the foot and shoved it into his jaw, making sure to wedge it into the gap between the jaw and the endo head. After that was taken care of, mike walked out of the cove, greeted Mr. Hughes, and hopped into the Tacoma. On the highway home, mike heard a loud clunk from the engine bay, followed by a drop in engine RPM. Mike shook it off, thinking it was something on the road. It happened again. And again. And again. Each time, mike found it harder and harder to deny that something was wrong. Pulling into his apartment, mike parked the Tacoma, leaving it running. After getting out, mike looked under the engine to find nothing irregular except for a little bit of oil on the ground. Opening the hood, mike was met by a large mess. There was oil covering one side of the engine, there was some antifreeze on the motor and underside of the hood, and the alternator belt was gone. After mike shut off the truck, he noted that Fritz had joined mike in the garage. "Hey Mike, what's the problem?" Fritz asked. "Let's find out." Mike said as he slid under the truck. "Oh. I see. The alternator belt broke, knocking off the coolant hose and hitting the oil pump, knocking it loose." Fritz considered this for a moment. "How do you know it was the alternator belt?" "One, the fact that it's gone off the alternator, and Two, that it's wrapped around the cooling fan." Mike said while pulling himself out from under the Tacoma. "Oh. Hey mike, I'll buy you a belt for you, so you don't have too." Fritz checked his watch. "I have to go now, so see you later." Mike waved him goodbye and entered his apartment, stripping his shirt when he closed and locked the door. Walking to the sink, mike wetted a rag and started wiping the oil off of his hands and arms. It was his 'shower'. Afterwards, mike flopped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Note

Hookay, 64 views so far. not bad for 2 chapters, so yeah. Thank you to any and all who viewed this. I'm not one for really long notes, so Speeddemon out!


	4. Generator Hater

'Clack Clack Clack Clack Clack Clack SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

Mike sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily. "These dreams are happening every night now." Mike said as he checked his clock. Ever since he had started working at Freddy's, he had been having these horrible nightmares about the animatronics. Apparently, tonight's guest was foxy. Not only did the dreams scare him, but they also deprived him of his precious sleep, making it hard for him to stay awake and alert when he had to face the actual problems. Standing up, Mike walked into the small kitchen of his apartment and started to fix himself a PB&J sandwich. While making the sandwich, he pondered on ways he could counter the problems that resided at his work when he remembered an even bigger problem. Mike sighed, knowing that he would likely be walking the four miles to work if he didn't fix the problem. The problem, unlike the animatronics, didn't just affect his life at work. It affected everything. The problem was the Tacoma in the parking garage. After wolfing down the PB&J, mike put on some dirty clothes and walked down to the garage.

Upon arriving, he opened the hood and assessed the situation at hand. Looking at the damage, Mike fixed what he could from up front. Reconnecting a hose, reattaching a spark plug wire, rechecking all plugs. During this, Fritz pulled up and parked his car. He walked over to mike and handed him the belt. "Fritz, you didn't have to do this." Mike said as fritz shrugged and responded by saying "well, you wouldn't have made it far without it." Mike thanked the daygaurd and put the belt on. Digging around inside the console of the truck, mike located a crescent wrench and tightened the alternator. Sliding under the engine, mike reconnected another hose and tightened up the oil pump. Now having finished that, mike scrounged around inside the toolbox of his truck and pulled out a half empty container of antifreeze. He filled the radiator and went to replace the radiator cap. Upon not finding it, mike cursed under his breath and wondered how he was supposed to fix that. After some debate, mike settled on just covering the entire top of the radiator in a spare roll of duct tape. "It'll do." Mike grumbled as he slammed the hood and went to change into his guard outfit.

Mike was now driving down the highway to the place where he would likely die when it began to snow. At first it was light, but it steadily grew harder and harder until mike was having a hard time controlling the Tacoma. For the first and only time, mike was happy to pull into the parking lot at Freddy's. Stepping out, he found how cold it was. He promptly turned and ran to the doors of the restaurant, blowing by Mr. Hughes on the way in. As his boss bid him farewell, mike walked down the hall into his office for his third night. After about five minutes of waiting, the 12:00 bell rang signifying the start of mike's shift. Accompanying the bell was the lights going out. Three seconds later, the Nightgaurd heard the generator trying to start in the basement. It started out strong, but ever so slowly it lost power to turn the starter on the generator until it eventually stopped entirely, leaving Mike Schmidt all alone with killer animatronics.

Mike was scared. Scared beyond belief.

He had sat in his cold office for fifteen minutes refusing to believe that the power had on out. Over time though, mike had realized that he would have to go and restart the generator by hand. The part that scared him was the fact that the door to the basement was in the back of the parts and services room, which was all the way across the restaurant. Steeling his resolve, Mike stood up and stuck his head out in the hallway. The Nightgaurd knew that he couldn't just waltz out there and start the generator. He would have to prepare. Mike grabbed the small flashlight and slipped it into his pocket. As well as the flashlight, mike decided to bring a small crank that might be to the generator. Checking both halls, mike slipped into the left one, being careful to be quiet as he did so. Remembering the layout of the building, he knew that the generator was in the basement. To access the basement, he had to get into the Parts and Services room. To get to there, mike had to go past Foxy. Mike quietly cursed under his breath and started moving forward in a half crouch.

Now at the end of the hallway, Mike had to make a decision that might either save or end his life. _'Well, shit. If I run past Foxy, then I run the risk of attracting the attention of the others. On the other hand, if I try to creep past, Foxy could just reach out and behead me with his hook. Well, beheading or slim cha-. Well, crap.'_ Mike had spent too much time pondering on his options. The fox he was trying to escape was currently standing directly in front of him. Standing up, he waited for his death.

The stress from trying to keep these demons out of his office had finally gotten to mike as he looked up to see the fox moving toward him, presumably to kill him. The nightgaurd, in one last act of defiance launched himself to the right side of the hallway, hopefully out of harm's way. In Mike's short flight, his foot had caught Foxy's leg, making him slip and have to catch himself using the wall. Mike, seeing the threat temporarily relived, ran for his life for the Parts and Services door. He dived into the room and slammed the door behind him, making sure that no one would be able to enter without some effort. Mike quickly scanned the room for the door to the basement, also noting several heads along one wall as well as a spare gold suit for bonnie. _'I could modify one of those heads later'_ He thought as he unlocked the basement door. Pulling out the tiny flashlight, mike defended into the darkness that lay ahead.

After a short trip down the cold concrete stairs, Mike arrived in the small basement that housed the building's backup generator. Seeing the generator's starter battery, he pulled out the small handle and placed it into the small electric generator's shaft. Seeing they fit together, mike started to charge the battery. 10 minutes later, the battery was fully charged, giving mike the green light to try and start the generator. He stood up and went to press the start button when he heard someone beating on the Parts and services. Mike's eyes went wide as he slammed his fist into the start button on the generator. The generator spun over and backfired, stopping the starter. Mike heard someone bust into the Parts and Services room. Now frantic, said nightgaurd punched the start button. Once again, the generator failed to start. Mike saw a certain animatronic bunny come down the stairs and start walking to him. Mike screamed and punched the start button. As the generator sputtered to life mike ran up the stairs and out of parts and Services. Now with the lights on, mike ran at top speed to his office. Upon arrival, Mike ran into the last thing he wanted to see: Freddy Fazbear himself. Mike felt himself being lifted off the ground by his neck. Freddy pulled him up to his level so Mike could look into his pinprick eyes. "You're lucky, Mr. Schmidt. You got off easy tonight. But keep full well in mind that tomorrow night you may be leaving this restaurant on a stretcher, if at all." At this the 6:00 bell rang. "Good luck, Mr. Schmidt." Freddy dropped a very scared Mike and walked to the stage. After that encounter, mike gathered everything and raced out of the building.


	5. Schmitty

After a very rushed drive home, an exhausted Mike Schmidt collapsed inside his apartment on his couch. He slept the hours away while a certain golden bear sat in his recliner, staring at him. The bear pulled a small Fredbear Co. pad and pen out of his suit before scribbling down a message. Thinking on where to put it, he stood, glancing around as he did so. Smirking, he walked into the kitchen and placed the pad in his desired location. After leaving the apartment, the suit walked over to a random vehicle and drained the oil into a rather large container before disappearing.

Mike woke up on, or rather in the couch to an extreme hunger pain. Detaching his body from the couch, he walked into the kitchen so he could make a sandwich for himself. Opening the fridge, he grabbed the jelly and a half gallon of milk. While pouring the glass, he thought about the threat Freddy gave him last night in the restaurant. Replacing the milk, Mike grabbed a few pieces of bread out of the dark bag to be met with . . . he couldn't tell. Pulling the bread out to examine it, Mike was met with a very old paper pad. On the cover was a logo similar to Fazbear Entertainment's logo. Opening it, he was met with five and a half pages worth of scribbled and barely legible writing. Mike grabbed some legit bread and made his PB&J while trying to read the writing. By the time mike had finished making the sandwich, he had pieced together all that he could read. "Hello, Mr. Schmidt. I hope you liked my little hiding spot. Nice isn't it. I wanted to let you know that even in your crude home, you aren't safe. I am sad to inform you that you are no longer safe wherever you go." At this point, the message had gotten harder to read. "Simply put, I know that you may think that -dy is bad, accompanie- -y the rest of the crew. Let me tell you this. Freddy's little threat wasn't anything compared to what you - - from me. If you haven't figured out who I am, ask your dear friends. Fritz had an up-front experience with me, and Jeremy had . . . a mental experience. Well, have a good day Mr. Schmidt."

Mike turned the last page over where a message was written. "Also, I drained all the oil from your car. Leave early!" Mike groaned and tossed the pad onto the table. grabbing the sandwich, he ran through a mental list of everyone that he had pissed off over the years. "That would be a list that is anything but short" Mike said while standing up. After setting his plate in the sink (and almost causing a landslide of other plates and bowls), he tossed on his uniform and went to investigate the damage on his Tacoma.

When the man had gotten out to the parking garage, he had been surprised to find no damage to his truck, but a small puddle of oil under another car. In front of that car was none other than David, the man who lived on the top floor of the apartment building. Mike turned and quickly strode back to the stairs before entering his apartment. David had somewhat of a grudge against mike, and reminded him of it almost every day, now no exception, as proven by David yelling "GET BACK HERE SCHMITTY! ONCE WAS FUNNY, BUT THAT WAS ENOUGH!" Mike certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of David's wrath about his car. Knowing this, He made sure to lock his door before getting some more sleep.

* * *

"Where is it? Where is the stupid crowbar! I swear I left it RIGHT HERE! RIGHT IN THIS VERY SPOT!" Mike was practically yelling by the end of the sentence. The night guard wanted to be prepared, so he decided to bring a crowbar with him. Upon not finding said crowbar, Mike had started looking everywhere. "There it is! Why was it up there in the first place anyway?" Mike checked his watch. He had to go so he wouldn't be late. Being late was worse than being fired. Locking his apartment, he hopped in his Tacoma and drove away.

Mike arrived at the restaurant to be greeted by none other than his boss, Mr. Hughes. "Mike! I have some 'News' that you need to know about. That statement alone made him nervous. Following his boss into his office, Mr. Hughes and mike sat down at the desk. "Now, I need to ask a favor of you, mike." The night guard tried to stem the wave of relief he felt. He wasn't going to be fired. "I need you to move any of the animatronics back to their positions after your shift. It's not hard. Can you do that for me?" Mr. Hughes waited for a reply. "I'll even pay you a little extra." He added. "Yeah, sure. No problem." Mike knew full well that the animatronics moved themselves back to their proper spots after every night, but hey, he wasn't complaining about extra pay. "That's my boy! Now, I would get to your office if I were you." Mr. Hughes said as he left the office. Mike followed suit, jogging down to his office. Entering the office, Mike sat in the leather chair and checked the cameras. That was, until he heard a voice to his right. Glancing around, he saw nothing. Resuming checking the cameras, Mike heard a bunch of voices suddenly come into his mind whisper shouting 'IT'S ME'. Mike let out a groan of pain as a headache started. "Oh don't be dying on me now, Mr. Schmidt. The fun's only barely begun." Turning, Mike was met by a full golden Freddy. "How did you like my little message? I hope you enjoyed it." The bear said. "It was barely legible." Mike replied "Bad choice to insult the one who be killing you in a few days. Oh and mike, keep in mind one simple message: IT'S ME." The bear had screamed the last bit in his face, adding to his already hugely painful headache. As he sat in the office, the screams in his head intensified until mike passed out from the pain.

Mike came to as the 12:00 bell went off. Collecting his wits for the coming storm of demonic robots, mike sat up straight, pulled out his trusty crowbar, and waited. He resolved himself to periodically checking the doors and cameras.

4:33. the night had been surprisingly calm for mike, but he knew it was the calm before the storm. Bonnie, who usually attacked first, had spent the entire night in the supply closet, Chica in the kitchen, and Freddy onstage. Only one attempt had been made, by Foxy of course. Otherwise, the animatronics seemed to be waiting for something to happen, like mike was. At 4:47, all hell broke loose. The first thing that happened was that the show stage camera flickered and showed the 'Signal Interference' message. When the static cleared, mike saw that Freddy was gone. A long round of quick camera changing followed, before mike heard the toreador march playing in the kitchen area. Mike gave a silent sigh of relief and slumped in his chair. Checking on the others, he saw them as they were before. A few seconds passed before the previous message showed, making mike grab the crowbar defensively. The message disappeared and mike entered another round of camera searching. Now Freddy was outside the bathrooms. Another message. Freddy's gone. Door check, Slam right door. This went on for another hour or so.

5:37. Freddy was staring at him through the window. 23% power. Chances of survival are slim to none. 5:48. Power is now critically low. Freddy has the creepiest smile on. Mike was sweating like crazy as he looked at his power bar. 3%. 2%. 1%.

CHOOOooooooooooooommm.

"Fuck."

* * *

Allllllrighty here, Just letting you know that I'm not dead, just that this story is receiving heavy editing outside of fanfiction, so it's taking a while to do that. Also, with Finals in school is making everything harder for me. Anyway, thanks for taking time away from your life to read this, Peace out!

(Holy cow 458 views! Thank you community!)


	6. The White Flag of Utter Defeat

alright, I guess I'm kinda admitting defeat on this story, at least for the time being. Not only is this story undergoing heavy editing, when I wrote the original copy, it was in and out of class, scribbling down ideas on loose paper, and general chaos. Like I said, this is being edited and- albit slowly- being rewritten. So there is hope, at least to some degree or another. This story may or may not be removed from my account, I don't know yet, but at this point anything can happen. I do thank any and all of the people who took the time to glance at my story, even if they didn't like it. On a better note, there are plenty of much more developed and better FanFictions out there. Here are a few if you haven't seen them already:

After Hours -Tomorrow's Hero

Five Weeks At Freddy's-The Gentleman Xerneas

Upon Daybreak-My Reality Is My Own

Upon Nightfall-My Reality Is My Own

A Lot Can Happen In Five Nights- AlphaTheGriffin17

(note- AlphaTheGriffin17 has three stories, the one stated being the first one. Visit his page if you like the first one.)

If you don't like one of the stories in my small lineup, just move on to the next. I really don't want any hate mail on my choice of FanFictions to read.

Well, until next time, Stay Awesome!


	7. The Flag is Showing Faint Marks

Alright, there's something that the few viewers of my shitty fanfic need to know. Because of the nudging of my friends and the review of a guest, I may (or may not) be continuing to write this story. I do have it all written out, but I like to think of that as a really, really detailed outline. anyway, everything's all up in the air right now, so pretty much anything can happen.

Until next time, PEACE!


	8. The Hunt Begins

Mike's eyes go wide as he scrambles back away from the left door as fast as he can. Soon after, Troubadour March starts playing as Freddy appeared at the door. After the horrible song ended, there was a short moment of silence before Freddy stepped into the put it lightly, scared the absolute shit out of Mike. Having rarely seen the bear this close at night before, did the one thing that any scared man would do. He swung whatever he had on hand at Freddy. What happened to be in his hand was a crowbar, which caused the bear to stumble back and grab at his face. Mike, seeing Freddy temporarily occupied, bolted out of the room and down the right hallway. He was lucky enough to not run flat into Chica. Behind him, Freddy had stepped out into the hall. "Ya done fucked up, Schmidt!" He yelled before pulling the crowbar from his face.

" _Yeah, no shit, Freddy."_

Arriving in the dining room, he immediately dove headlong under one of the heavy oak tables. After scooting farther away from where he dove under and to the center of the table, Mike recalled where Bonnie, Foxy and Chica were before the power died on him. last he knew, Bonnie had been backstage and Chica in the kitchen. Foxy was in his cove after the rush to his right door. Mike's train of thought derailed, killing dozens, before re- railing itself on a totally different track.

" _I'm going to die here tonight, aren't I? What a shitty way to go out, stuffed into a suit inside of a children's pizzeria by the main mascot and his friends."_

Mike forced himself to focus on the main problem a hand as Freddy shuffled into the dining room.

Struggling not to make any noise that would give away his position, he quickly looked around for an escape route, or at the very least a weapon of some sort to defend himself with. Mike froze when he heard Freddy's deep laugh in front of the table where he was hiding. "Don't try to hide from me, Mike. I know you're still here." the bear said in a demonic tone. Mike let out a small whimper which he immediately muffled, hoping Freddy didn't hear. All hope of escape was dispelled from Mike's mind when Freddy crouched and stared right at Mike. "Why hello there, Schmidt!" Freddy yelled, making Mike try and scramble away, to no avail. The animatronic had Mike pinned down by his ankle, stopping him from moving. Mike tried kicking the bear in the face, which Freddy caught and used to pull him out with. Mike's world was turned upside down (literally) when Freddy opted to carry him by his legs to Parts and Services. Mike immediately starts screaming at Freddy to stop as he was carried. "ohGAWDpleaseSTOPstopSTOPstopSTOPIDON'TWANTTODIE!" he screamed. Freddy gave him a death glare that made Mike shut up and accept that this was where he was going to die. Mike Schmidt was going to die in a children's pizzeria by the main animatronic bear, and no one would ever know. He was draped across the table as the door was closed by Bonnie. Looking around, he saw that they were all in the backstage area, presumably to aid in Mike's death. Foxy grabbed a Freddy Fazbear suit and began removing the head when the 6:00 bell went off. Foxy growled and tossed the suit to the side, leaving after Bonnie and Chica. Freddy stared at Mike, his eyes stuck in that black eye thing instead of blue. Mike wondered if Freddy was going to stuff him anyway, even if it was after 6. Instead, Freddy turned and left, leaving Mike alone in the room. Getting up and walking out on legs that felt like jelly, he headed for the office to collect the crowbar and other belongings. Upon reaching the office, he was stunned to see the heavy gauge steel crowbar bent in half buried in the floor. Mike picked it up and stuffed it into his bag, questions swimming in his head. Above all was the fact that the Animatronics could move past 6, as Freddy had demonstrated. Sighing, he unlocked the front doors and walked out into the brisk November air, enjoying it after that near-death experience.

" _Good God. What am I doing with my life?"_

Mike cleared his throat and climbed into his Tacoma and drove home.

Mike cracked one eye open to glare at his alarm clock. It was 3:22. He sighed, knowing he would have to deal with reality once again.

" _More along the lines of tolerate."_

Deciding to turn on his radio to lighten his mood, he was surprised to find it in the middle of one of his favorite songs.

...She never could face the world again

So I offered up a plan

We'll sneak out

while they sleep

and sail off in the night

We'll come clean

And start over

The rest of our lives

When we're gone

We'll stay gone

Out of sight

Out of mind

It's not too late

We have the rest of our lives

The rest of our lives

Mike smirked and continued making the cheap breakfast that he had started. Having met the demands of his gut, he returned to his bed to catch some more sleep, considering he was still tired.

Mike stood in front of the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. With a deep breath, he pushed the doors open and locked them afterwards, before heading to his office in the back of the building. Sitting down, Mike picked up the PalmPilot and flicked through the cameras once again. He knew they weren't about to move, but it was more of an action to calm his nerves than anything. Mike's eyes went wide when the 12:00 bell went off.

The Hunt Begins.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I've decided on a plan of action in regards to this story. I plan to take this one chapter at a time, meaning that I will read my paper copy of the story, type it, and if I like it, then post it. I want to try this plan considering that most of my other chapters are absolute garbage. I did those on the basis of read-type-post, not even stopping to check if the story flowed well from chapter to chapter or anything. Anyway, I do hope that future chapters will have better turnouts on how good they are.

If you are bored and want a little something different, check out my other stories on my profile.

Until next time, PEACE!


End file.
